epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/Atticus Finch vs Harvey Birdman. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History. Season 2
Order in the court! We're having a rap battle! Jesus Christ, I need to stop at one point with those intros. Anyways, welcome back to another CvH bout, and as always, I'm really glad that I receive many comments, opinions and feedbacks from you guys. This battle took a month to get finished, because the exams were a pain in the ass and finally I'm done with them! A fun fact about this: so far I've released battles related to animals. The last one was an ant battle, the one before that (not counting the Bonus Battle) was a bear battle and now it's time for this one including birds, yey! Also, after a long time we're finally heading to the Mid-Season finale. The next battle shall end Season 2.0. But don't worry, because Season 2.5 shall return. I would like to add that something may happen when 75% of this battle will be done and you'll probably wonder why I did it! You'll find down below a note which will explain why I did that thing. Anyways let's get this thing started! Credits time: HUGE thanks to Leandro for the cover, the title cards and the endslate and HUGE thanks to Wonder and Grav for doing the proofreading. Main character of the 1960 book and 1962 film To Kill A Mockingbird, Atticus Finch, and former superhero and one of the lead criminal defense attorneys, Harvey Birdman, bicker against each other to see who's the best bird-named lawyer. Atticus Finch Background: Inside his courtroom Harvey Birdman Background: Inside his courtroom as well Beat: Stomp Battle BEGIN! 'Atticus Finch' (0:25) Courts in session! You'll find that Finch can best you in rhymes I don't need wings to show that I'm the better bird in this fight Taking powers from the Sun, yet your insults can't be that hot Harvey Beaks should run, before I'll take him down with one-shot You're a third-rated vigilante who could never reach my fame While I'm beloved by my kids, your Gigi can't remember your name This lawyer set a path for history and can easily take this win Just look at your petty skills! You're the embodiment of a sin! I'll kick your Peanuts, before you'll leave this bout flying fast This eagle might even hide his baldness with that Halloween mask Just go and set your watch, man, before I cut your left hand Looks like I showed exactly how To Kill A Mocking Birdman! 'Harvey Birdman' (1:03) It's time to end a gross villain and set this case closed Your techniques are a plain Hell, just like your Mrs. Dubose I'm a tough Marvy Attorney, you're not close to being my equal This finch will be the perfect prey for this hungry eagle No one will Avenge you, when I go Number One on the mic Then leave Atticus dead, until he'll see again his wife Let's put F.E.A.R. into this Saul Goodman, cause I'm so fly The moment your pals turned the tables, you turned black and white You remind me of Myron, you're nothing but an awful brute Of all the lawyers, why should I face this Mr. Ed in a suit? Step to me and this lil' bird will be more injured than Boo When I'm through burning you, you'll be indeed Overruled! 'Atticus Finch' (1:42) Mr. Birdman, you're passing fake evidence with your lines Once this American Hero's done, I'll win another Prize I think you should go, before I leave a Boo Boo on you Your methods are simply silly, more predictable than Bob Ewell 'Harvey Birdman' (1:54) Big talk for a guy who lost a case, you need some preparation Calling yourself a hero? You should really check my reputation This mocking bird should seal his lil' beak and simply be quiet Or I'll bring the Sun power and leave you as fried as your client 'Atticus Finch' (2:07) You know I can't tolerate racism, especially those kind of jokes This inferior Birdman can't touch me, you're nothing but a hoax Looks like Shado stole your brain, if you think you'll win through Beating me? You're more stoned than Shaggy and Scooby-Doo! 'Harvey Birdman' (2:20) Your style's so Scrappy, I'm gonna quickly finish off this clone You can't stop this, you got the ancient manners of a Flinstone Go back to Maycomb and tell your kids how Harvey torment ya You're more annyoing than Peter! Hey, did you get that thing I sent ya? (While Peter managed to finish his line, someone interrupts the two lawyers. That guy is no one but...) 'Phoenix Wright' (2:32) -If you think you're the best lawyer, you're in denial You ain't Edge-worthy, so I'm gonna toss your asses many Miles You're a rookie Harvey, I'll stomp this weak Dick with my Shoes When the people see you they're like Who's that man in a suit? -Atticus! Your lines are as tragic as the DL-6 incident Your movies are like the temper of Mayella's dad: simply irritant With all that horrible fuzziness, I can barely understand ya Once a decent lawyer, but then turned into a grumpy grandpa -as I bring to you Justice for All on this rap track This bird is on fire when I smack two whack attorneys so fast I always Rise from the Ashes if you lyrically hit me Looks like the Ace of this game declares both of you GUILTY!! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-''' (The logo gets smashed several times by a gavel.) '''-OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!.....-TOONS VS HISTORY!!! Poll Who Won? Atticus Finch Harvey Birdman Phoenix Wright Hint for the Mid-Season Finale Note *A bit surprised that you saw Nick in this battle, right? Well, the explanation is simple, yet a bit weird. Last February two users by the name of WonderPikachu12 and MetalFire did two similar battles: Phoenix Wright vs Atticus Finch ft. Harvey Birdman and Harvey Birdman vs Phoenix Wright ft. Atticus Finch. But nobody did the Atticus Finch vs Harvey Birdman ft. Phoenix Wright format. So I decided that I should complete this sort of trilogy. Alright, alright, you can boo me already. But seriously, you should re-check again those two battles, since they're probably better than this one. Check out my battles! Category:Blog posts